


Детали в мелочах

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 08:18:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12428706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Детали в мелочах

***

Февраль — самый короткий месяц, если верить календарю, и самый долгий — по личным ощущениям. Иногда Свете кажется, что если она дотянет до конца февраля, то будет жить вечно. Иногда она этого очень боится. 

Света ненавидит февраль всеми фибрами души, от всего сердца, горячо, искренне и обреченно. Ненавидит за липкие, тяжелые туманы, за отсутствие солнца, за бесконечные рабочие дни, за длинные бессонные ночи, за непроходящие сонливость и усталость, за самовлюбленную директрису, за истеричную завучку, за апатичных родителей, за балованный 11-б, за глупый 10-а, за неуправляемые пятые классы, за Иванова, который не хочет выходить к доске, за Кларову, которая не делает домашних заданий, за тихого мальчика-пятиклассника, облюбовавшего первую парту перед самым ее столом, мальчика, у которого странная, почти старинная грязная школьная форма, у которого нет половины головы, и которого, кажется, кроме нее никто не видит. И от которого, судя по всему, ее никто не спасет. 

***  
Старый мерс с облупленной краской и треснувшим лобовым стеклом, совершающий свой рейс в половине одиннадцатого ночи, кажется, ненавидят все: водители поздних маршруток, у которых он отбивает пассажиров, припозднившиеся, а оттого нервные пассажиры, зазевавшиеся и расслабленные от позднего времени пешеходы. Но сильнее всего, пожалуй, его ненавидят водители, с которыми так обожает идти в лобовую эта маршрутка-призрак. 

***  
Она придерживает дверь, но сквозняк оказывается хитрее и проворнее. Хлопок получается громким, сильным — и мать на кухне начинает рыдать еще громче и интенсивнее. 

Если бы хоть кто-то на свете знал, как она устала… Но, судя по всему, ситуация вырисовывается совершенно безнадежная. Им с матерью никогда не договориться, не найти компромиссов. С каждым новым днем клубок проблем будет только запутываться. Она уже потеряла надежду объяснить матери, что она взрослая и сама способна решать, с кем общаться, где работать, во что одеваться, куда ходить, когда оставаться дома, чем ужинать и обедать — а ведь теперь еще и надо рассказать ей, что она умерла, что ее похоронили вот уже десять дней как. 

***  
Мы сидим за одним столом друг напротив друга. Она допивает свою чашку какао — и просто светится от получаемого удовольствия: улыбается, подчавкивает, едва ли не мурчит, словно кошка. Я сижу неподвижно и не могу отвести от нее глаз. Потому что еще вчера вечером мою жену в прямом смысле слова просто выворачивало от одного запаха горячего какао. И кто сейчас сидит передо мной и наслаждается процессом поглощения напитка, я понятия не имею. 

***  
Теплый майский вечер. Абрикосы еще цветут, вишни уже зацветают — по маленькому дворику ползет сладкий запах. Сумерки густеют на глазах, вокруг становится все темнее и темнее. И на фоне этой тьмы на синем бархате неба все яснее проступают звезды, а окна дома горят все ярче.

Но ярче всех мне горит окно на втором этаже — вон то, чуть левее тополя. Это кухня — если присмотреться, видны навесные шкафчики, разноцветные лампочки подсветки, маленькая люстра, телевизор. По кухне, пританцовывая, напевая, мечется женщина. Она нарезает хлеб, ставит пирог в духовку, что-то помешивает в кастрюле. И совершенно не чувствует, что за ней столь пристально наблюдают.

Хотя, честно говоря, наблюдать за ней мне не нужно. Я и так знаю все ее движения и траекторию перемещений. Вот только знать не знаю, подниматься ли домой. Потому что на кухне сейчас управляется моя жена, которая умерла пять лет назад. 

***  
Стоит мне лечь, закрыть дверь в комнату и выключить свет, как в коридоре тут же раздаются шорох, мяуканье и быстрый топот. Спустя несколько секунд гремит посуда и даже может с глухим, хлопающим звуком упасть цветочный горшок. 

Пожалуй, большинство такому умилится. А я только плотнее закутываюсь в одеяло и молюсь, чтобы дверь (сто раз проверенная) оказалась закрытой и достаточно надежной. Потому что у меня нет кота. И на седьмом этаже ему взяться неоткуда.


End file.
